Mount
Mounts are unlocked upon reaching Level 30 and completing the main quest. Mounts are massive contributors to might. Mount might can be gained through Enhancement, Upgrading, Feeding. Morphing a mount using jigsaw pieces also provides bonuses for each piece and as a full set. The bonus given is dependent on the morph itself. Feeding Mounts Mounts can be fed different items ranging from gems to materials to gain experience. When the required EXP for the next level is met, a mount will level up and gain additional attributes. The required EXP to level up a mount increases as the level increases. The most commonly used items for feeding a mount are materials from material grove, heavenly boxes and basic/advanced pet feed. How to feed mount: # Click the items in which you would like to feed to the mount # The EXP for the items chosen will be shown under the list of possible foods for the mount # Click "Feed" # The EXP from the items fed will be added to the EXP bar shown under the mount Upgrading Mounts Mounts can begin to be upgraded at Level 48. A mounts upgrade level is commonly mistaken for the level from feeding. Upgrading mounts can be quite costly but when successful, mount upgrades can be quite rewarding. Mounts can be upgraded using Mount Upgrade Pills after a mount reaches full aptitude. There are 4 main aptitudes: Strength, Savvy, Spirit, Tough. These aptitudes can be purified using a Mount Aptitude Pill. A player can click "Bulk Purify" to automatically purify their mount 10 times. This requires 10 Mount Aptitude Pills. By ticking the "Auto-buy Mount Aptitude Pill" a player can use their gold to upgrade a mount without having to buy more aptitude pills repeatedly from the store; all Mount Aptitude pills will automatically be bought using their gold instead. The aptitudes must be maxed out before a mount can be upgraded using Mount Upgrade Pills. As the level of the mount increases, the harder upgrading will be. The chance of a successful upgrade is not 100% and may require many attempts before being successful. If the upgrade is successful, a new mount morph will be unlocked along with bonus attributes. By upgrading a mount, players are also able to gain movement speed. Upon reaching a level 4 upgrade, the player will gain a bonus 15% movement speed when riding on the mount. Upgrading a mount: # Purify the mount's 4 basic aptitudes till they are maxed out using Mount Aptitude Pills # Using the required level of Mount Upgrade Pill, attempt to upgrade the mount # If successful, a new morph will be unlocked along with bonus attributes # Repeat steps 1-3 until the desired mount is obtained Enhancing Mounts Mounts can be enhanced when a player reaches Level 55. Enhancing mounts require Mount Enhancement Stones. The success rate decreases with every star unlocked. Every enhancement requires one Mount Enhancement Stone and 50,000 silver. The "1-Click Enhance" enhances a players mount automatically 10 times requiring 10 Mount Enhancement Stones and 500,000 silver. By ticking the "Auto-buy Enhancement Stone" a player can use their gold to enhance a mount without having to buy more Mount Enhancement Stones repeatedly from the store; all Mount Enhancement Stones will automatically be bought using their gold instead. In the case of failure, the bonus attributes from a mount will retain on the highest star unlocked. For example, if a player failed enhancement and dropped to a 8-star enhanced mount from a 9-star enhanced mount, the player will still have the bonus attributes given by a 9-star enhanced mount. When all 10 stars are unlocked, a mount evolve pill of the appropriate level is required to evolve the mount to the next level. The mount can then be evolved by clicking "Evolution." When the enhancement of a mount reaches level 1, a players mount will have a bright green circle located beneath the mount. As the level of enhancement increases, the colour of the circle will also change indicating the level of enhancement on the mount. Mount morphs Morphs unlocked through upgrading mount: * Lvl. 1 Morph * Lvl. 2 Morph * Lvl. 3 Morph * Lvl. 4 Morph * Lvl. 5 Morph * Lvl. 6 Morph * Lvl. 7 Morph * Lvl. 8 Morph * Lvl. 9 Morph * Lvl. 10 Morph * Lvl. 11 Morph * Lvl. 12 Morph Morphs unlocked through puzzle pieces: * Nightshade * Cleansweep * Rime Pheonix * Skelewing Jigsaw * Spirit Wolf * Golden Tyrant